Cyrus Lupo
Jenny Lupo |title =Detective |status =Alive |first ="Called Home" |last ="Rubber Room" |playedby =Jeremy Sisto |}}Detective Cyrus Lupo works for the NYPD's Manhattan North Homicide Squad with the rank of Senior Detective. He is currently partnered with Detective Kevin Bernard. Biography Police force Prior to rejoining the 27th Precinct, Lupo spent four years as a member of the NYPD Intelligence Division, investigating terrorist groups overseas in Iraq, Pakistan, and Morocco; while on this assignment, Lupo often worked alone, without backup and unarmed. Prior to Lupo's stint in NYPD Intelligence, he was a patrolman in the 27th. One Christmas morning, he visited a crime scene in which a father murdered his wife and two children. This bloody crime scene left him with PTSD and he began drinking to deal with the trauma. While he was abusing alcohol, he appeared in court to testify against the father who committed the crime, and the defense lawyer discovered he was under the influence while testifying on the stand. Lupo continued drinking until he fell asleep in a patrol car while hung over on the job. Lupo's partner went to get him a cup of coffee, and was killed during the armed robbery of the bodega. Wracked with guilt, Lupo quit drinking and saw a therapist for nine months. He returned to the 27th as a result of his brother's assisted suicide and later was partnered with Ed Green. In Called Home, Lupo gets involved in a case where two men commit assisted suicide. One was his own terminally ill brother and he watches the tape of his brother killing himself after the case is over, learning Tom was in a lot of pain and only had six months left to live. Eventually, he was promoted to senior partner, and Kevin Bernard was assigned as his partner. Lupo was involved with his brother's wife, Jenny, prior to her marriage to his brother. Lupo is versed in the Bible, identifying a quote as from Romans. He is currently learning Spanish and is enrolled at Brooklyn Law School taking night school. The fact that he's in law school is used against him in By Perjury as he got evidence illegally and as a law student, he should have known better. This leaves E.A.D.A. Cutter furious with him, but after he and Bernard save Cutter's life when the defendant tries to murder him, Cutter gains a new appreciation for him. In season 20, he gets romantically involved with a witness, who later turns out to be a con artist and a murderer; Lupo nearly ruins the case as a result. Officer-involved shootings *Mike Adams ( : "Take-Out") Appearances *''Law & Order'' (3 seasons, 63 episodes): **Season 18: "Called Home" • "Darkness" • "Misbegotten" • "Bottomless" • "Driven" • "Political Animal" • "Quit Claim" • "Illegal" • "Executioner" • "Tango" • "Betrayal" • "Submission" • "Angelgrove" • "Burn Card" • "Bogeyman" • "Strike" • "Personae Non Gratae" • "Excalibur" **Season 19: "Rumble" • "Challenged" • "Lost Boys" • "Falling" • "Knock Off" • "Sweetie" • "Zero" • "Chattel" • "By Perjury" • "Pledge" • "Lucky Stiff" • "Illegitimate" • "Crimebusters" • "Rapture" • "Bailout" • "Take-Out" • "Anchors Away" • "Promote This!" • "All New" • "Exchange" • "Skate or Die" • "The Drowned and the Saved" **Season 20: "Memo From The Dark Side" • "Just a Girl in the World" • "Great Satan" • "Reality Bites" • "Dignity" • "Human Flesh Search Engine" • "Boy Gone Astray" • "Doped" • "For the Defense" • "Shotgun" • "Fed" • "Blackmail" • "Steel-Eyed Death" • "Boy on Fire" • "Brilliant Disguise" • "Innocence" • "Four Cops Shot" • "Brazil" • "Crashers" • "The Taxman Cometh" • "Immortal" • "Love Eternal" • "Rubber Room" de:Cyrus Lupo Category:Homicide Department Category:L&O Characters Category:Detectives Category:Males Category:L&O Main Characters Category:NYPD Characters